OCS ARE NEEDED (Warrior Cats)
by doodle2thebluemoon
Summary: OCS NEEDED, MAJOR POSITIONS OPEN
1. Intro

_**ANNONCEMENTS**_

_**WE ARE NOW OPEN**_

_**LEADERS OPEN: 2/6**_

**_DEPUTIES_**_** OPEN: 1/5**_

_**MEDICINE CATS OPEN: 1/5**_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES OPEN: 2/5**_

HELLO PEOPLE (|oOo|)

I am making a fan clan series, just for the hell of it! I am going to update Frostheart's Decision, but for now, I'll let you control the characters for now!

_RULES:_

Kits or warriors with special destines are for people who are close to me, or anyone with unique stories. PM me these ideas and I will take them into consideration

Fill out the form exactly, for the sake of StarClan!

Don't bitch about not getting an important role. Darkstripe is one of my favorite characters, but I don't cause people's ears to bleed off because he wasn't a main character!

Don't correct me about the above statement ;3;

No names like the following, please ;3;

Star-

Moon-

See? Not a long list.

Only 5 cats with disabilities like the following:

Blindness

Loss of limb

Deaf

Mute

The secret word that lets me know you read these rules are 'FrostDark'

_FORM:_

**Name:**

**Name History (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior with present name NOT crossed through [Ex: ****Rosekit****, Rosepaw, ****Rosethorn****, ****Rosestar****]):**

**Clan:**

**Position:**

**Future/Past Positions (need my approval for future deputies/leaders):**

**Description:**

**Summarized Book Description (optional):**

**Disabilities (CHECK AVALIBLE):**

**Scars? (yes/no and where):**

**Family (optional):**

**Cause of Death:**

_CLANS:_

FoamClan

BlizzardClan

SapClan

FlameClan

DrizzleClan

_OTHER:_

Rouges

Loners

Kittypets

Tribe of Clouds with Silver Linings

Pack (General name for dogs)

StarClan

Dark Forest

Heaven/Angel Place (StarClan for Kittypets, Loners and Rogues who don't believe in StarClan)

Tribe of Endless Hunting


	2. SapClan

**_SapClan_**

**Leader:** Maplestar: Orange amber tabby she-cat with white front paws and bright, yellow eyes .:Daughter of Cleo, Sister of Fall, Mate of Stonestrike, Mother of Windkit, Shinepaw and Flightkit:.

**Deputy:** -

**Medicine Cat:** Hollyberry: Dark grey, slick furred she-cat with a white sock on her left forepaw, chest, muzzle and tail tip with one icy blue eye and one green one and long, thin whiskers

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** -

**Warriors:**

Stonestrike: Stone grey tom with claw marks on his chest, muzzle and deep blue eyes

Applefrost: Dusty-brown tom with pale ears and pale green eyes .:Adoptive father of Lilykit and Shadowkit, Mate of Blackflower:.

**Apprentices:**

Shinepaw: Dark gold and blue tabby she-cat with bright vivid blue eyes and notch in left ear .:Daughter of Maplestar and Stonestrike, brother of Flightkit and Windkit:.

**Queens:**

Blackflower: Black she-cat with long, soft fur and dark amber eyes .:Adoptive mother of Lilykit and Shadowkit, Mate of Applefrost:.

**Kits:**

Lilykit: Small, brown-and-white tabby she-kit with blue eyes

Shadowkit: Black tom with grey-blue eyes

Windkit: Windy grey and blue tabby, wispy pelt with short tail and floppy, scarred ear that covers on of his dark amber eyes .:Son of Maplestar and Stonestrike, brother of Flightkit and Shinepaw:.

Flightkit: Dark russet tom with dark brown flecks and bright gold paws with calm vivid green eyes, blind in one eye due to infection .:Son of Maplestar and Stonestrike, brother of Windkit and Shinepaw:.

**Elders:** -


	3. BlizzardClan

_**BlizzardClan**_

**Leader:** Flarestar: Ginger tabby tom with dark amber eyes .:Mate of Wolfshadow, Father of Foxkit, Fernkit and Mistkit:.

**Deputy:** Whitefeather: Slim, pure white she-cat with Pale gray flecks, a long tail with a black tip, and green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Tallcloud: Cream-and-white tom with blue eyes, notched left ear .:Mate of Ashpetal, Father of Sunkit, Dapplekit and Mothkit:.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Stonepaw: Large, stone-gray tom with grey-blue eyes .:Brother of Jaypaw and Cinderpaw:.

**Warriors:**

Flickerheart: Pale ginger and white she-cat with green eyes .:Apprentice, Featherpaw:.

Sootclaw: Pale gray tom with pale amber eyes and semi-short tail

Breezeleaf: Pretty, pale gray she-cat with a fluffy tail and blue eyes

Crowflight (formally Crow that flies at moon rise): Black tom with two white paws and a white chest, a long tail, and amber eyes .:Brother of Wolfshadow, Mate of Silverhalk, Father of Sunkit and Ravenkit:.

**Apprentices:**

Featherpaw: Pretty pale gray she-cat with thick fur and green eyes

Swiftpaw: Small, lithe brown tabby she-cat with long legs and smokey blue eyes

**Queens:**

Wolfshadow (Formally Wolf Shadow at Dusk): Mottled gray-brown she-cat with fluffy pelt, bushy tail and, dark yellow eyes .:Sister of Crowflight, Mate of Flarestar, Mother of Foxkit, Fernkit and Mistkit:.

Silverhalk: Pretty silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and dark green eyes .:Mate of Crowflight, Mother of Sunkit and Ravenkit:.

**Kits:**

Foxkit: Newly born, dark ginger tom with a thick tail with a white tip, a white chest, white paws, and dark green eyes .:Son of Flarestar and Wolfshadow, Brother of Fernkit and Mistkit:.

Fernkit: Newly born, Pale gray she-cat with darker ears, chest, paws, and tail-tip, and blue eyes .:Daughter of Flarestar and Wolfshadow, Sister of Foxkit and Mistkit:.

Mistkit: Pale, blue-gray she cat with a white paw, a white chest, and dark blue eyes .:Daughter of Flarestar and Wolfshadow, Sister of Foxkit and Fernkit:.

Sunkit: Pale ginger tom with darker ears and paws, and green eyes .:Son of Crowflight and Silverhawk, Brother of Ravenkit:.

Ravenkit: Tall, thick-furred black she-cat with a long tail, one white paw, and dark green eyes .:Daughter of Crowflight and Silverhawk, Sister of Sunkit:.

**Elders:**

Smallfur: Dark brown tabby tom with light blue eyes .:Mate of Heartfur:.


	4. FlameClan

_**FlameClan**_

**Leader:** Emberstar: Red tabby with bold, shining amber eyes

**Deputy:** Liongaze: Large, broad shouldered golden Tom with thick fur, Icy blue eyes, and black ear tips .:Brother of Lightningstrike:.

**Medicine Cat:** Snowyowl: White she-cat wit black, dappled black back

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** -

**Warriors:**

Ashwhisker: Grey tabby tom with amber yellow eyes .:Brother of Emberstar:.

Lightningstrike: Brown tom with yellow-green eyes and a lightning shaped tail .:Brother of Liongaze:.

**Apprentices:**

Cinderpaw (formally Stormkit of DrizzleClan): Dark gray tom with a thin build and amber eyes .:Brother of Stonepaw and Jaypaw:.

Darkpaw: Dark brown tabby tom with midnight blue eyes .:Kit of Skyripple and Emberstar:.

**Queens:**

Ashpetal: Mottled black-and-white she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail .:Mate of Tallcloud, Mother of Sunkit, Dapplekit and Mothkit:.

**Kits:**

Sunkit: Cream-colored tom with blue eyes .:Son of Ashpetal and Tallcloud, Brother of Dapplekit and Mothkit:.

Dapplekit: Black she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes .:Daughter of Ashpetal and Tallcloud, Sister of Sunkit and Mothkit:.

Mothkit: Soft-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes .:Daughter of Ashpetal and Tallcloud, Sister of Sunkit and Dapplekit:.

**Elders:**

Skyripple: Blue grey tabby with light blue eyes .:Retired due to failed hearing and sight:.


	5. FoamClan

_**FoamClan**_

**Leader:** -

**Deputy:**-

**Medicine Cat:** -

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Whitepaw: White and red tabby she-cat with dark green eyes and a twisted back leg

**Warriors:**

Goldenfur: Golden tom with dark green-blue eyes .:Mate of Honeyfeather and father of Opalkit, Palekit, Amberkit and Hiddenkit:.

Silver-eye: Tawny-colored tom with amber eyes, the right one blind .:Mentor of Darkpaw:.

**Apprentices:** -

Darkpaw: Black tom with white socks on his front legs, tail tip and white chest and dull amber eyes .:Apprentice of Silver-Eye:.

Jaypaw: Silver grey she-cat with black tabby stripes and bold blue eyes .:Sister of Cinderpaw and Stonepaw:.

**Queens:**

Honeyfeather: Golden-white she-cat with bright, kind, amber eyes. .:Mate of Goldenfur, mother of Opalkit, Hiddenkit, Palekit, Amberkit:.

**Kits:**

Amberkit: Golden honey she-cat with golden amber eyes

Opalkit: Blue grey tabby she-kit with bright blue eyes

Palekit: White she-cat with black tabby stripes with grey amber eyes

Hiddenkit: Dark brown tom with dark green eyes .:Showed up randomly before the rest of the kits opened their eyes and Honeyfeather was asleep:.

**Elders:**

Willowfall: Oldest elder, Scarred, once pretty white she-cat with light blue eyes and now virtually blind and deaf


	6. DrizzleClan

**_DrizzleClan_**

**Leader:** Stormstar: Silvery grey she-cat with white stripe on back and blue eyes .:Sister of Shadowstripe:.

**Deputy: **Nightclaw: Midnight black tom with ice blue eyes .:Mate of Ottersplash, father of Spalshkit, Leafkit, Dewkit and Mistkit:.

**Medicine Cat:** Pinepool: Brown she-cat with green eyes that have brown flecks in them

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Branchpaw: White and brown long-pelted tom with amber eyes and a brown tail crooked like a branch .:Son of Rosethorn and Birchclaw, Brother of Spottedpaw:.

**Warriors:**

Silvertalon: Long-legged silver tom with blue eyes and chipped ear

Shadowstripe: Grey tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Rosethorn: Calico she-cat with amber eyes and a red splotch on cheek shaped like a flower .:Mate of Birchclaw, Mother of Spottedpaw and Branchpaw:.

Birchclaw: White and Light brown tom with blue eyes and long, messy pelt .:Mate of Rosethorn, Father of Spottedpaw and Branchpaw:.

**Apprentices:**

Spottedpaw: Long-tailed calico she-cat with soft fur and crystal blue eyes .:Daughter of Rosethorn and Birchclaw, Sister of Branchpaw:.

**Queens:**

Ottersplash: Blue grey, pretty she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye .:Mate of Nightclaw, mother of Splashkit, Leafkit, Dewkit and Mistkit:.

**Kits:**

Splashkit: Black and white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Leafkit: Dark gray she-cat with black tabby stripes with blind, forest green eyes

Mistkit: Very pale blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Dewkit: Blue gray tom with light green eyes

**Elders:**

Hazelstripe: Light brown tabby with dark green eyes and darker brown tail tip


	7. Rouges, etc

_**Rouges/Loners/Kittypets/Packs**_

**Rouges:**

Hinderstripe: Dark brown dappled she-cat with piercing grey eyes, formally the Deputy of SapClan .:Exiled for discovered plot to kill leader:.

Fall: Dark gold/russet patched tabby tom with calm vivid green eyes .:Son of Cleo, Brother of Maplestar:.

**Loners:**

**Kittypets:**

Frizzle: White she-cat with grey splotches on back and purple collar

Soda: Pale ginger tom with darker ginger spots like soda bubbles, green eyes, muzzle flecked with grey/white from age with blue eyes .:Frizzle's grandfather:.

**Packs:**


	8. StarClan

_**StarClan**_

**Leaders:** -

**Deputies:**-

**Medicine Cats:** -

**Medicine Cat Apprentices:** -

**Warriors:**

Heartfur: Light brown she-cat with a white heart shape on her chest .:Mate of Smallfur:. .:Drowned in river bordering BlizzardClan and FlareClan during rough storm:.

**Apprentices:** -

**Queens:** -

**Kits:** -

**Elders:** -


	9. Dark Forest

_**Dark Forest**_

**Leaders:** -

**Deputies:**-

**Medicine Cats:** -

**Medicine Cat Apprentices:** -

**Warriors:** -

**Apprentices:** -

**Queens:** -

**Kits:** -

**Elders:** -


	10. Angel Place

_**Angel Place**_

Sweet-Pea: brown she-cat with black flecks and green eyes, de-clawed .:Mother of Lilykit:. .:Died of Starvation:.

Cleo: Leopard pelt she-cat with several scars and notch in ear with dark blue eyes .:Mother of Maplestar:. .:Died in a deadly fight fought along side with Maplestar and Fall:.

Romeo: Dark Siamese tom with brilliant blue eyes .:Died of old age mixed with illness:.


End file.
